


Vatertag

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Family, M/M, coming-out
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: Easys Vater kommt zu Besuch... und es gibt eine Kleinigkeit, die er noch nicht über seinen Sohn weiß. Diese Kleinigkeit ist ein bisschen kompliziert, schwer verliebt in Easy und vor allem: ein Mann.German version of "Father's Day".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

Michael Winter hatte kein schlechtes Verhältnis zu seinem Sohn. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich kamen sie sehr gut miteinander aus. Doch ebenso wäre es falsch zu sagen, sie stünden einander besonders nahe. Auf eine Nachfrage von Paco vor ein paar Jahren hatte Easy geantwortet, dass er seinen Vater liebe, aber er nicht wirklich Teil seines Lebens sei.

Alle paar Monate telefonierten sie. Easy erzählte vom Fotografieren und dem Büdchen, von Tobias und Malte, von dem Autounfall der ihn fast das Leben gekostet hatte und seinen Beziehungen. Michael erzählte von seiner Arbeit bei einem Versandhandel, von seinen Urlauben am Bodensee, von den Fußballspielen die er mit seinen Freunden besuchte. Es waren schöne Telefonate, auch wenn man sie vielleicht oberflächlich nennen könnte. Sie erzählten einander die Geschichten die ihre Leben schrieben aber sprachen nie über die Gefühle die dahinter lagen, Easy teilte weder sein größtes Glück noch seinen tiefsten Schmerz mit seinem Vater. Und das war OK. Er freute sich immer von Michael zu hören, aber wenn nicht fehlte ihm auch nichts. Und auch wenn sie im Alltag wenig verband wusste Easy, dass er sich im Notfall auf seinen Vater verlassen konnte.

So war es, wie jedes Mal, eine kleine aber schöne Überraschung als unverhofft und mitten am Tag im Büdchen sein Handy klingelte und der Name seines Vaters auf dem Display zu lesen war. Freudig mal wieder mit ihm zu reden nahm er ab.  
„Ingo, hallo! Wie geht‘s dir?“  
Easy lächelte. Es ging ihm so verdammt gut wie noch nie und er hatte das Gefühl er könnte überschäumen vor Glück, dass er und Ringo endlich, endlich zusammen waren. Doch das war nicht die Art Gespräch die er mit seinem Vater führte.  
„Gut soweit“, sagte er stattdessen „Und bei dir? Alles klar?“  
„Du, ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Alles wie es sein soll.“ Vielleicht beschrieb dieser Satz ihre Vater-Sohn-Beziehung am besten. Nichts war großartig, nichts war schlimm, alles war eben so wie es sein sollte.  
„Aber was anderes“, fuhr Michael fort „Ich muss am Freitag zu einem Termin in Köln und habe mir gedacht, wir haben uns echt lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was hältst du davon wenn ich übers Wochenende da bleibe und dich besuche?“  
Easy dachte einen Moment nach. Samstags hatte er ein paar Stunden im Büdchen zu tun aber ansonsten war das Wochenende frei – und selbst wenn nicht, er hatte seinen Vater so lange nicht mehr gesehen, da mussten irgendwelche Verpflichtungen eben zurück stecken!  
„Klar, total gerne!“, sagte er also. „schreib mir wenn du weißt, wann dein Termin zu Ende ist. Dann besorge ich was zum Abendessen.“  
„Super, freut mich. Dann bis Freitag Ingo!“  
„Bis dann Michael!“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Zufrieden lächelnd legte Easy auf und wollte gerade aus dem Büdchen gehen um weiterzuarbeiten – als sein Freund in der Tür stand. Er lehnte im Türrahmen und lächelte sein Ringo-Lächeln.  
„Muss ich etwa eifersüchtig sein?“, fragte er in spielerischem Tonfall hinter dem eine Spur seiner spöttischen Arroganz lag, von der Easy inzwischen wusste, dass sie eine Art Selbstschutz für Ringo war „oder wer ist dieser Michael, der dich am Telefon scheinbar so glücklich macht?“

Er lachte auf und ging zu seinem Freund um ihn zu küssen. „Keine Sorge“, sagte er sanft lächelnd nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten „niemand ist so perfekt für mich wie du.“ Für einen Moment waren sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt. Verliebt und so froh zusammen zu sein dass sie fast spüren konnten wie das Glück ihnen auf die Brust drückte.

Schließlich sprach Easy weiter. „Aber mal im Ernst: Michael ist mein Vater.“  
Ringo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du sprichst deinen Vater mit dem Vornamen an?“  
Easy zuckte die Schultern. Irgendwie hatte er darüber noch nie nachgedacht. Er hatte seinen Vater erst wirklich kennen gelernt als er bereits fast erwachsen war. In seiner Kindheit war da nur dieser beinahe fremde Mann gewesen über den seine Mutter kaum sprechen wollte und von dem er später erfuhr, dass er Easys Mutter verlassen hatte und sich nicht um seinen Sohn kümmerte weil er die meiste Zeit von dessen Kindheit mit kriminellen Geschäften beschäftigt oder im Knast gewesen war. Als sie sich endlich näher gekommen waren, war ihm gar nicht die Idee gekommen, Michael „Papa“ zu nennen. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihrer Geschichte.

„Er kommt am Wochenende nach Köln zu Besuch“, sagte Easy schließlich statt zu antworten.  
„Oh OK, lerne ich ihn dann kennen?“, fragte Ringo und nahm sich abwesend eine Gummischnecke aus dem Süßigkeitenfach. Halb besorgt, halb belustigt fügte er hinzu: „sind wir jetzt also an dem Punkt einer Beziehung, wo ich Eltern vorgestellt werde? Das kam bisher noch nie vor, also sei gewarnt! Obwohl“, er grinste „eigentlich bin ich ja der perfekte Schwiegersohn.“  
Easy lachte auf. „Der perfekte Schwiegersohn, ist klar!“

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, da es für ihn und die Menschen in seinem Leben inzwischen so normal war – aber sein Vater wusste überhaupt nichts davon, dass Easy mit Ringo, einem Mann, zusammen war. Er wusste nicht, dass Easy schwul war.  
Es war nicht so, dass er es ihm gezielt verschwiegen hätte. Das Thema war einfach nicht aufgekommen. Als sie zuletzt telefoniert hatten, hatte Easy sein Coming-Out vor seinen Freunden schon hinter sich gebracht und es gab andere Themen die wichtig waren. So hatte sich ihr Gespräch um das Feuer im Büdchen gedreht und Easys anhaltende Pechsträhne. Michael hatte sich besorgt über die Gesundheit seines Sohnes gezeigt und sie hatten über seine mögliche berufliche Zukunft gesprochen. Easy hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, seinem Vater von seiner neu entdeckten Sexualität zu erzählen… doch jetzt, so wurde ihm klar, würde er genau das tun müssen. Und er spürte, dass der Gedanke daran ihm Angst machte.  
Sich vor seinen Freunden zu outen war schwer gewesen und das obwohl er sehr sicher gewesen war, dass sie kein Problem damit haben würden. Bei seinem Vater war das etwas anderes. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Michael reagieren würde, er wusste nicht einmal ob sein Vater homophob war oder wie er zum Thema Homosexualität stand. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen.

„Hey, was ist los?“, riss Ringo ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Besorgt sah sein Freund ihn an.  
„Naja“, antwortete Easy langsam „er weiß noch gar nicht, dass ich schwul bin… und mit dir zusammen.“ Er schluckte „das wird wohl ein aufregendes Wochenende!“


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tage bis zum Freitag vergingen schneller als erhofft und Easy wurde zunehmend nervös. Lange sprach er mit Ringo über dessen Coming-Out vor seinen Eltern, doch ihre Situationen ließen sich kaum vergleichen.  
„Meine Eltern waren nie das Thema“, meinte Ringo „im Grunde wusste ich immer, dass sie kein Problem damit haben würden, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt, weil ich selbst ein Problem damit hatte.“  
„Und wie hast du es ihnen dann gesagt?“, fragte Easy.

Ringo lachte bei der Erinnerung auf. „Gar nicht“, antwortete er „mein Vater hat mich mit Yannick im Bett erwischt. Damit war es ihnen dann klar.“  
Darüber musste auch Easy lachen. „Gefällt mir! So sollten wir es mit meinem Vater auch machen! Ich packe dich einfach in mein Bett bevor er ankommt und wenn er dann mein Zimmer betritt...“   
Ringo verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, ich verzichte! Ich lege nicht unbedingt Wert darauf, dass das Erste was dein Vater von mir sieht mein Hintern ist. Ich bin schließlich nicht Tobias.“

In der Hoffnung auf Ratschläge rief Easy schließlich Finn an, aber auch dieser konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen. „Meine Eltern kamen damals erstmal überhaupt nicht damit zurecht“, seufzte er „ich war sechzehn und hatte richtig Schiss, dass mein Vater mich rausschmeißt. Irgendwann haben sie sich dann wohl oder übel daran gewöhnt. Aber Easy, ich kenne auch genug Leute deren Eltern total unterstützend und positiv waren.“

Ebenso brachte es ihn kaum weiter als er Tobias nach seiner Einschätzung von Michaels Reaktion fragte.   
„Ich muss mich am Wochenende vor meinem Vater outen“, begann er das Gespräch.  
Tobias zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du willst ihm sagen, dass du Vegetarier bist? Puh… Easy, ich weiß nicht ob er das verkraften wird.“  
„Haha“, machte Easy betont unamüsiert „Tobias, ich meine es ernst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren wird. Du kennst ihn doch auch! Hast du eine Idee?“  
Tobias ließ sich neben seinem besten Freund auf das Sofa fallen. „Ganz ehrlich: Keine Ahnung. Du bist ihm ja wichtig und eigentlich scheint er ein echt korrekter Kerl zu sein. Aber ich kann auch nicht ausschließen dass es hässlich wird.“  
„Hm“, machte Easy. Er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, von irgendjemandem einen sinnvollen Rat zu bekommen aber offenbar bleib ihm nichts anderes übrig als sein Coming-Out einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen und das Beste zu hoffen.  
„Immerhin“, unterbrach Tobias seine Gedanken „wird er Ringo mögen.“  
Easy sah ihn fragend an.  
„Naja, beide sind kriminell. Damit haben sie schon mal was gemeinsam über das sie reden können… Hey Easy“, fügte er grinsend hinzu „kann es sein dass du auf Männer stehst die sind wie dein Vater?“  
„Boah, na warte!“  
Easy warf ein Sofakissen nach seinem besten Freund, der kichernd die Flucht aus dem Wohnzimmer ergriff.

~*~

Und schließlich war es Freitag Nachmittag und Easys Handy zeigte die Nachricht, auf die er schon seit Stunden angespannt gewartet hatte:  
„Ich komme gegen sieben bei dir an.“

Also bestellte er Pizza, räumte nochmal das Wohnzimmer auf, streichelte Stinker – und als er nichts anderes mehr zu tun hatte tigerte er durch die Wohnung und legte sich Sätze zurecht für das Gespräch mit seinem Vater.  
Gegen halb sieben klopfte es an der WG-Tür. Easy spürte wie seine Brust sich unangenehm zusammen zog. Nun war es also soweit. Er holte tief Luft, riss die Tür auf und – stand Ringo gegenüber. Erleichtert atmete Easy aus.  
„Hey!, begrüße Ringo ihn sanft, während er ins Wohnzimmer trat und die Türe hinter sich schloss „ich wollte eigentlich früher da sein, aber der Huber hat mich heute ewig dabehalten. Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht ein bisschen Beistand vor deinem großen Gespräch.“ Beim letzten Satz grinste er ein bisschen aber Easy kannte Ringo inzwischen gut genug um zu sehen, dass seine Sorge durchaus ehrlich war und er für ihn da sein wollte.  
Wortlos zog er Ringo in eine Umarmung. Er spürte wie sein Freund die Arme um ihn schlang und ließ sich eine Weile einfach so festhalten. Sofort fiel die aufgestaute Anspannung von ihm ab und er fühlte sich selbst zur Ruhe kommen.  
Es war schon seltsam. Ausgerechnet Ringo „ich-interessiere-mich-nur-für-mich-selbst“ Beckmann, Ringo „wer-braucht-schon-Gefühle-wenn-er-Geld-hat“ Beckmann, ausgerechnet dieser Ringo musste ihn nur in den Arm nehmen und Easy fühlte sich so geliebt und geborgen wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Ich bleibe wach bis du dich meldest“, flüsterte Ringo ihm zu „wenn es nicht gut läuft und du mich brauchst komme ich zu dir – oder du kommst rüber und schläfst bei mir.“  
Easy löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah in liebevoll an. „Danke“, sagte er leise „und falls es gut läuft...“  
„Falls es gut läuft gehe ich morgen Abend mit dir und deinem Vater essen, wie versprochen.“

Ringo nahm Easys Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn sanft. Und in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.


	3. Chapter 3

Ringo nahm Easys Hand und sah ihm fest ihn die Augen. „Du packst das“, flüsterte er. Easy nickte, drückte noch einmal Ringos Hand und ließ sie dann los um zur Tür zu gehen.

  
Er öffnete die Tür und stand nun tatsächlich seinem Vater gegenüber. Bevor einer der Männer etwas sagen konnte wurde Easy direkt von Stinker überholt, der aufgeregt bellend vom Sofa sprang und auf den unbekannten Gast zulief. „Na, wer bist du denn?“ Freundlich lachend ging Michael in die Hocke und kraulte Stinker, der sichtlich erfreut über die neue Bekanntschaft mit dem Schwanz wedelte.  
„Das ist Stinker, Tobias‘ Hund“, beantwortete Easy die Frage seines Vaters. Er spürte wie seine Anspannung zurück kehrte. Ringos Nähe hatte seine Sorge über sein kommendes Coming-Out nur kurzfristig vertrieben und er war gerade sehr froh darüber, dass es Stinker gab und dieser für den Moment im Vordergrund stand und alles andere das heute passieren musste weiter in die Ferne schob.

  
„Soso, hallo Stinker!“, sagte Michael zu dem Hund und fügte an Easy gewandt hinzu: „Was für ein schönes Tier!“ Easy betrachtete seinen Vater etwas verstohlen. Michael sah kaum anders aus als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung von bestimmt zwei Jahren. Es erschien als sei er vor fünfzehn Jahren ergraut und seitdem nicht weiter gealtert. Er war ein sportlicher Mann und auf den ersten Blick gesund für sein Alter, doch sein bereits weißes Haar und die sorgenvollen Falten die sich in seine Stirn gegraben hatten zeugten davon, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Die Jahre im Gefängnis hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Und vielleicht auch das schlechte Gewissen? Plötzlich fragte sich Easy, ob Michael es wohl bereute, seine Frau und seinen Sohn damals im Stich gelassen zu haben. Auch darüber hatten sie nie gesprochen.

  
Michael lächelte ihn an und richtete sich wieder auf. „Es ist gut, dich mal wieder zu sehen Ingo“, sagte er und zog seinen Sohn in eine kurze feste Umarmung. Easy schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht freute seinen Vater zu sehen. Im Gegenteil! Er hatte kaum noch Familie und es tat gut, die wenige die ihm geblieben war nach all der Zeit wieder bei sich zu haben. Doch seine Anspannung über das kommende Gespräch war stärker.  
Er räusperte sich. „Komm rein!“

  
„OK, ich gehe dann mal“, hört Easy Ringos Stimme hinter sich sagen. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und suchte Sicherheit in seinem Blick. Ringo nickte ihm kaum merklich zu – so wie er es schon vor Easys Outing gegenüber seinen Freunden getan hatte. Dann ging er an Easy vorbei zur Tür, strich ihm dabei unauffällig über den Arm, grüßte Michael im Vorbeigehen freundlich – und war aus der Wohnung.  
Und Easy war allein mit seinem Vater. Dieser hatte offenbar nichts bemerkt von der angespannten Stimmung seines Sohnes oder den Blicken zwischen den beiden jungen Männern.  
„Ein Freund von dir?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Tür, die Ringo eben hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ähm“, machte Easy „sowas in der Art…“ _Nicht ein Freund, mein Freund_ , hätte er am liebsten gesagt. _Mein Freund, der Mann den ich liebe. Er ist wunderbar und ich würde ihn dir gerne vorstellen._

  
Aber so einfach war es nicht, das wusste er. Und er spürte die leise Angst, die ihn aufs Neue durchflutete. Aber warum konnte es nicht einfach sein? Warum musste etwas, das ihn so verdammt glücklich machte für irgendjemanden etwas Schwieriges sein? Es war nicht fair. Sich outen zu müssen, die damit verbundene Angst, die Gefahr abgelehnt zu werden – nichts davon war fair. Aber leider scherte sich das Leben nicht immer um Fairness.  
Stinker schien Easys Anspannung zu spüren, denn er ließ ein leises Fiepen hören und schaute mit seinen treuen Hundeaugen zu ihm auf. Und in diesem Moment war Easy verdammt froh, den kleinen Mischling bei sich zu haben. Er wusste, dass er sein Outing vor Michael alleine machen musste – aber durch Stinker war er trotzdem nicht ganz alleine.

  
„Setz dich doch!“, sagte er an Michael gewandt „die Pizza ist noch nicht da aber sollte jeden Moment kommen.“  
„Super!“ Michael sah sich im Wohnzimmer um „schön hast du es hier! Ist Tobias auch da?“ „Nein, der ist heute Abend unterwegs.“ Sie plauderten eine Weile über Belangloses, führten in Easys WG sitzend die selbe Art Gespräch wie sonst am Telefon. Schließlich kam die Pizza – und Michael fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass irgendetwas mit seinem Sohn nicht zu stimmen schien.  
„Hast du gar keinen Hunger?“, fragte er nach einer Weile „meine Pizza ist fast weg und du hast deine kaum angerührt?“ irritiert betrachtete er Easys Pizza und zog eine Augenbraue hoch „warum hast du eigentlich eine Pizza mit Gemüse bestellt? Machst du eine Diät?“ „Ähm nein, ich bin Vegetarier“, murmelte Easy abwesend. Michael lachte auf. „Vegetarier? Soso… na wenn es weiter nichts ist!“

  
Easy schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. _Wenn es weiter nichts ist_ , klangen die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Kopf nach. Er hatte es nun das ganze Abendessen über hinaus gezögert, er konnte nicht länger warten. Es musste jetzt endlich raus.  
„Eigentlich“, fing er an „gibt es da noch was, über das ich mit dir reden muss. Oder besser gesagt“ er schluckte „etwas das ich dir sagen muss.“  
Michael schaute von seiner Pizza auf und blickte Easy an. Er schien den ernsten Tonfall seines Sohnes wahrgenommen zu haben und wartete scheinbar darauf, dass dieser weitersprach. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. In seinem Blick lag Aufmerksamkeit, Interesse und vor allem Sorge.

  
Easy spürte sein Herz unangenehm stark gegen seinen Brustkorb klopfen. _Sag es jetzt, raus damit!_ , brüllte sein Hirn. Er fühlte wie seine Hände sich unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten verkrampften. Noch einmal schloss er die Augen für eine Sekunde. Schließlich öffnete er sie wieder und sah seinen Vater direkt an. Dann sprach er es endlich aus.  
„Ich bin schwul.“


End file.
